Life of lies
by kaifan101
Summary: Dawn Gary and Paul share one room in an apartment. Ash and Misty share a room in the same apartment. Drew and May do to. One of them is keeping a secret. Who is keeping it and what will it be?
1. Dont Try

My Roommate

Me: Well this is my first story guys! I hope you enjoy

Gary: I'm sure I won't

Dawn: Shush it Gary!

Ash: Can we start now?

Me: Good idea Ash *giggles*

Ash & Misty share a room

Dawn Paul & Gary share a room

Drew and May share a room

Jobs:

Gary: Dj

Paul: Job centre worker

Dawn: Waitress

Ash: None

Misty: Hairdresser

May: Cashier

Drew: None

Age:

Gary: 17

Paul: 19

Dawn: 17

Ash: 17

Misty: 18

May: 16

Drew: 18

The morning sun lurked through the curtains of Misty's room, and beamed against her sleeping face. Her olive eyes began to open slowly.

She lifted her hands to her face rubbed her eyes and pulled herself to her feet. Misty slipped on her fluffy white slipper, snatched her gown from the door, and tightly tied it around her body.

Lazily, Misty stumbled into the main room to find her roommate Ash asleep on the couch, the TV remote in his hand, and dry drool on his chin. She stared for a few seconds, and then rolled her eyes.

"Stupid boy," she sighed, as she collapsed in her Saturday chair.

Suddenly, the door flew open and their stood a green haired, tired boy. It was Drew, who had his lazy eyes on.

"Hi Drew," greeted Misty, getting back only a nod and a shove to the side so Drew could sit down to.

"What are you doing up at this early hour?" She questioned, giving him a strange look that said what-are-you-doing-in-my-apartment?

Drew shrugged at her and sighed, grabbing the remote and changing the channel to the morning news.

**Paul Dawn and Gary's place.**

Paul sipped his tea and read the newspaper with Gary beside him, who was in deep thought about Dawn.

_Where is that troublesome girl? _He thought to himself, not giving any looks at Paul.

Finally, a messy haired girl stepped out of her room and walked towards the two boys. Paul dropped his newspaper and stared at her open mouthed. Gary felt a trickle of sweat run down his face as he stared at Dawn.

"What?" she questioned, looking at the two shocked boys confused. It was only then she realised what she was wearing...a night gown which was MUCH too small for her.

"Perverts!" she yelped running back into her room to change. Paul and Gary looked at each other and chuckled.

"Never got a camera when ya' need one, huh Paul?" snickered Gary.

"For once I agree with you" he nodded and sipped some more of his morning tea.

Before they could say What, May charged through the door and pointed an accusing finger at Gary.

"You ate him!" she shrieked at him jumping up and down with rage.

"I ate him?" copied Gary looking very confused, where as Paul seemed quite amused by May's act.

"Yes! Or you're holding him hostage! Paul Gary what did you do with Drew!" she screamed quizzically.

"We don't know where weirdo is, get that into your disproportionate head!" yelled Paul tapping his head with his index finger, pointing out May has no brain.

May just gave him a disgusted look and investigated the room.

Right then, Dawn stormed out of her room and screamed at Gary and Paul for their behaviour earlier.

Gary trembled in fright to Dawn's yelling, where as Paul just sat reading the news again, completely ignoring her.

"Paul, are you even listening to me!?" she cried and getting no answer, she decided that meant no in Paul language.

She growled at him, and then turned to see May. Her attitude seemed to change quickly as she greeted her young friend.

"Hello Dawn, have you seen Drew?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Nope not today" Dawn looked around as if she expected Drew to pop up out of thin air.


	2. Competition time

Paul just rolled his eyes and looked at her like she was a mad man, trying to murder everyone. This made Gary chuckle and drop the TV remote.

The two girls looked at each other, and then decided to go and visit Misty and Ash. When they got there May smiled cheerfully to see her roommate Drew sitting with Misty.

"Drewdy!" she yelped grabbing him in a hug.

"Don't call me that!" yelped Drew in surprise. It was like he had just been woken up.

"Oh my goodness it talks!" said Misty in sarcasm.

Dawn looked extremely unenthusiastic, until she was shoved forward by a tall brown haired by who was walking in behind Paul.

"Hey guys, I know what were gonna do today!" Ash jumped up off of the couch and pumped his fist into the air.

Gary and Paul seemed scared of Ash's next words, the 3 girls smiled nervously and Drew tried to calm him down but it wouldn't work.

"Let's go and play 'Bogeys' at the movies!" Ash screamed with excitement.

Drew's expression went from annoyed to cheerful.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"Sounds cool!" added May.

"Sorry, 17 and over lil' girl!" chuckled Gary elbowing her in the side.

May scowled at him and yelled "Just cause' you're older than me!" She crossed her arms and angrily slapped him round the face.

"Ouch! Girls hit hard man!"Gary rubbed his cheek, as if he had just been kissed by a grandparent. (Oh c'mon we all do it!)

Before they knew it, they were all at the movies watching, Teardrops in my Handbag.

"Did it have to be a chick flick?" asked Paul as the beginning credits came on.

Everything in the theatre went silent until Ash suddenly said "Bogeys," in his normal voice. There was lots of pointing from others in the theatre and then some chuckling from the group.

Right near the end of the film...

"BOGEYS!!" shrieked Dawn, receiving lots of dirty looks, and loud laughter from the group.

"Ok ok i give in!" giggled May.

"Same" smiled Misty who was just a second ago in fits of laughter.

"I'll never give up!" yelled Ash. "BOGEYS!!!" he continued at the top of his voice.

Gary Paul and Drew has recently given up, now the competition was between Dawn and Ash. Who will win?

Me:*snicker* Oh wow this was fun to write

Paul: Eh...

Ash: Make me win!  
Dawn: No fair! I'm a girl make me win!

Me: Guys! Quit fighting!


End file.
